A conventional artificial electronic skin has a limitation in simultaneously measuring a static or dynamic touch through a single measurement mode and has difficulty in separating a sensing signal for distinguishing and sensing a physical touch and temperature most of all.
In addition, since pulse signal sensing using the conventional artificial electronic skin cannot include an influence on a temperature and has difficulty in simultaneously measuring static and dynamic touches, it is difficult for the conventional artificial electronic skin to accurately sense a roughness, a texture, or the like of a surface like real skin.